


His Life Now by thecookiemomma

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s09e14 Life Before His Eyes, Other, ambiguous pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small tag to 9X14 Life Before His Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Life Now by thecookiemomma

 

  
[His Life Now](http://nfacommunity.com/viewstory.php?sid=4488) by [thecookiemomma](http://nfacommunity.com/viewuser.php?uid=1456)

 

  
Summary: A small tag to 9X14 Life Before His Eyes.  
Categories: General, Het > Surprise Pairing Characters:  Abby Sciuto, Anne Gibbs, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Kelly Gibbs, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Shannon Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Ziva David  
Genre:  Episode Tag  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  [Episode Tag Challenge](http://nfacommunity.com/modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=447)  
Challenges: [Episode Tag Challenge](http://nfacommunity.com/modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=447)  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 969 Read: 628  
Published: 03/01/2012 Updated: 03/01/2012

 

Story Notes:

The pairing at the first is left intentionally ambiguous. Ship how you will. Heh.

Chapter 1 by thecookiemomma

Gibbs lay in bed that night, snuggled up close with his lover. “Thought I saw Shan today.”

His bed mate looked up at him with a head-tilt Gibbs was sure was inspired by his own. “Yeah? Good experience?”

“Yeah. Was thinkin' about how everything might've been different if they hadn't died, if I hadn't shot that bastard druggie, if....”

His lover ran a hand over his chest, snuggling in, giving him a grin. “I know for sure we'd never have met. At least not in any way near like what we have now.”

Gibbs' grin matched the one looking up at him. “Naw, would never have met you. You're definitely one of a kind. Glad I've got ya.” He began copying the other's movements.

“Oh?” An eyebrow quirked upward. “Care to show me _how_ glad?”

“On it,” Gibbs teased, lowering his head down for a kiss.

* * *

When Gibbs left the diner, Ann joined her daughter-in-law and granddaughter in the booth. “Well,” she drawled, “that went well.” She pushed over the plate of chocolate pancakes she'd brought out for Kelly. “Looks good, though. You can see a lot of Jack in him.”

“You can?” Kelly looked up from cutting the top pancake with the side of her fork. “I thought she looked a lot like you, Gran.”

“Really?” Ann looked pleased at the thought. “Well, I suppose.”

Shannon, who had remained quiet through all of this, snorted. “Oh, come on, Mom, you know he favors you pretty heavily.” She took a sip of her water more from the need to do something than from any real thirst. “He's got Dad's eyes, yeah, but he's got your smile, and your ...”

“Bull-headedness, yeah, you can say it.” Ann grinned.

“Well, if you like, sure. I was gonna say your dimples. But the other, he got from both you and Jack. Face it.”

“There is that. Man didn't have much of a chance of being too compliant about anything.” Ann grinned, and gave Shannon a look that caused the younger woman to blush a little, but then, she judiciously changed the subject. “His team's good for him.”

“Yeah. They're all so different, but they bring out the best in him. I'm glad the young one decided to stay. I think it would have caused a great big hole if he would have left.”

Ann murmured her agreement, and they moved on to talk about other things.

* * *

Tony sat next to Abby at the table at their favorite bar, Tim and Ziva on the other side of the table. “Did you see Bossman today?” Abby began, ready to start in on a long diatribe about their fearless leader.

Tony put his hand on Abby's arm, forestalling the rant. “We'll get to the Great and Terrible Leroy Jethro Gibbs in a minute, Abbs. Let's get the real business out of the way first, please.”

“Oh, right.” She grinned and held up her drink. “Not that you're 'business', Timmy. You're our friend!”

The whole table smiled at the words, and Tony nodded in agreement. “I know I didn't say anything back there, Pro – no, Tim, but I wanted you to know that we really do appreciate having you around. And not just for your massive brains and able fingers.” Tony wriggled his hands in the air, and Abby snorted.

“That's what _she_ said.” Tony rolled his eyes, slugged the woman gently on the shoulder, and returned to speaking.

“I didn't say anything to you because you hadn't brought it up, and I know how it can be to have your job possibilities discussed throughout the agency, everybody telling you you deserve it, you don't deserve it, your momma deserves it, et cetera. I thought you'd appreciate a few days – or weeks, or whatever – to make the decision on your own. My little boy is all grown up...” He wiped a fake tear from his eye, and Ziva slugged him none-too-gently on the arm. “Ouch! But seriously, you've been a great teammate, and an amazing friend.”

Ziva nodded her agreement. “I am glad that you are staying with us, McGee.” She smiled that slow, real smile that the team knew meant she was genuinely happy. “Besides, Okinawa is an island, and you would have to ride on a boat or a plane to see much at all.” There was a soft chuckle around the table acknowledging Tim's motion sickness for a moment. Then Ziva turned, gave him a little kiss at the temple, and tilted her head toward Abby.

“Tim. I'm glad you're my friend. You were more than my friend, but that didn't work out. Mostly because I'm an idiot, but that's beside the point.” She grinned, then took a long draw of her drink through the straw. “I've always been glad to have another scientist on the team, someone who understands why GIGO isn't an insurance company, and why you have to defrag your hard drive every week.” She grinned. “I'm rambling again, but I wanted you to know that I'm glad you stuck around.” She stood up, moved around to stand by him, and threw her arms around him with her normal ferocity.

“Thanks, Abby,” Tim replied, looking a little unnerved by the attention. “I'm not dying, guys. I was just thinking about taking that job because I don't want to just be the team McGeek. I want to be the best agent I can be.” He shrugged, and Tony realized he was a little self-conscious.

“This isn't the CID, McError.” He grinned, lightly thwapping Tim on the arm, getting a grin in return. Everything was back to normal. All was right in their little world. “So, what was that about the great and terrible Gibbs, Abby?” He allowed the conversation to flow normally, watching his team – _his team_ – with a wide smile.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.nfacommunity.com/viewstory.php?sid=4488>


End file.
